The Story of Simba's Daughters
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: {Complete}. You all know of Kiara, but what about Safi and Fuadi during the war with the Outlanders and their point of view on Kiara and Kovu’s love, among other things. Also another twist that was not in SP (later in the story). Here’s their story . . .
1. My Daughters

The Story of Simba's Daughters  
  
Summary: You all know of Kiara, but what about Safi and Fuadi during the war with the Outlanders and their point of view on Kiara and Kovu's love, among other things. Also another twist that was not in SP (later in the story). Here's their story . . .  
  
Chapter One: My Daughters  
  
A/N: (This is a bit of a prologue too. This chapter is in Simba's point of view, not that the others will.) I NOW BETA: Please see my profile for more information.  
  
Kiara, Safi, and Fuadi. I love them too much for words to describe. Kiara, the oldest, will be the next Queen, Safi second in line, then our third child, Fuadi, would be third. I was a bit relieved that Safi and Fuadi were female, because I had always promised Kiara her place as Queen. But if one of them had been male, it would have pushed her down the line, as is the way of law set by Kings long before my father or my grandfather, Ahadi. Or even my great-grandfather for that matter.  
Kiara is about to take her first hunt. Safi and Fuadi are but cubs, I believe about the age when Kiara had that mishap of meeting Kovu.  
"Daaaadddd," came a whining voice, causing me to stir from my thoughts. Fuadi.  
"Mmm?"  
"You promised," complained Safi. I opened my eyes to find two pouting faces in my sight. I closed my eyelids quickly. One of them had just butted me in my side and I lifted my head quickly, to where both of them greeted me energetically.  
"Dad, let's go," cried out Fuadi, always the impatient one. Safi looked up at me anxiously.  
"I'm going," I yawned, roaring as I stretched. Nala stirred next to me. "Sorry," I whispered, giving her a lick on the cheek. She raised her head, blinking rapidly.  
"What are you doing?" she yawned, looking out to where Fuadi and Safi were trying to quickly get out of the den without waking any of the lionesses, which they were not succeeding at.  
"I promised to show them the boundaries of the Pride Lands. But I never said anything about," I yawned again, "going this early."  
She smiled again, "Want me to with you?"  
"Naw. I think I can handle those monkeys," I said loudly, making sure they heard me.  
"I'm not a monkey!" cried back Sari.  
"I am!" chirped in Fuadi, "Eee ee! Eee ee eeeEE!" she squealed, hopping around in a horrible monkey impression. Nala laughed, swatting at my hindquarters.  
"You better get going," she said, licking my cheek, "You know how impatient Fuadi is. She might blow up," she laughed again and I joined her. I walked out of the cave and blinked as the morning sunlight came into my eyes. Sari was laying watching Fuadi chase after a butterfly, but her attention was averted to me when I walked from the shadow of the den.  
"Come on Fuadi! Dad's out!" called out Sari. Fuadi wheeled around, running full speed toward me.  
"Let's go! Let's go!" she yelled, as she was running past me. I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and sat her down again, holding my paw in front of her.  
"You're going to get a heat stroke," I explained, "It's hotter then usual today. The hottest I've ever felt. Are you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow or tonight? It will be cooler."  
"No!" they both cried out in unison. I smiled, walking downwards off of Pride Rock.  
"Fine, then, come on," I said, playfully hitting them with my paw. Fuadi let out a scream as she tumbled down, falling. I ran from Sari's side, catching the rolling cub in my mouth, setting her down on a nearby rock. She smiled sheepishly, jumping off and running once again down the rocky side. I sighed. 'Will she never learn?' I thought, watching her trip and almost go rolling again. Sari was more cautious, she ran only where it was safe, and would have probably not run at all if she hadn't been left behind. She caught up to me, and we walked side by side, her pace much faster to match my footsteps.  
Fuadi was waiting at the bottom, frowning. "Come on," she complained, running ahead.  
Kiara came bounding in, startling me. "Hi dad," she smiled, walking toward me and rubbing against me.  
I frowned, "You should have told me where you were going Kiara. Timon, Pumbaa, and four lionesses are looking for you." She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Dad, I just went to the watering hole for a quick drink."  
"Still, you should have told me," I argued. She chose to ignore me, running up to where Sari and Fuadi were wrestling. She sat nearby, watching the ongoing commotion, smiling. I sat down, smiling too. My daughters were my life. Of course, Nala too, but my daughters. There was nothing to compare.  
  
A/N: Slow beginning, yes, but I wanted you to get a feel for the other two. So what do ya think? Please R & R. Thanks!  
  
Alyssa 


	2. Fire

Chapter 2 - Fire  
  
Fuadi and Sari watched, away from the parents, Kiara come down between the rows of lionesses, for her first hunt. "My, how you've grown," praised Sarafina, smiling. Fuadi just frowned, her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
"I don't want to grow up," Fuadi commented, rolling onto her back.  
"Dad's giving Kiara another lecture," Sari pointed over to where Kiara and Simba stood, "and she's rolling her eyes."  
"I don't care what Mrs. Queen Kiara is doing," she spat. Sari pinned her ears back. "Why does she get to be queen and I don't? I'm just as good as Kiara is."  
"Quit being jealous," Sari said as she swatted at Fuadi's tail. "You know why she get's to be queen, so why say that? She get's to be queen 'cause she is the first born of mom and dad." Fuadi just shrugged, hopping of the rock toward the open savannah.  
"Where are you going?" Sari called out, standing up and turning toward her. "You know dad said to stick around, and he'll-"  
"I don't care. I'm going," she called back the rebel cub. Sari sighed, and not wanting to be left alone, ran toward Fuadi to catch up.  
"So where are we going?" she asked as soon as she caught up.  
"I want to see all the places where daddy told us not to go."  
"But he told us not to go," argued Sari.  
Fuadi turned abruptly, her face right next to Sari's. "If you don't want to go, go watch Kiara get praised and go watch dad worry. For me, that's not my type of thing. Plus, with Kiara on her hunt, he won't even notice us gone." Sari sighed, following her sister.  
"Sooo we're going to the Outlands?"  
"And the elephant graveyard," Fuadi added. Sari sighed again. She was always led into trouble by her rebellious sister. She slowly trotted beside her sister.  
Sari looked back behind her. "Sari," Fuadi sighed, "They aren't going to just jump out from that acacia tree. They're to concerned about poor Kiara."  
"Mom will notice," she argued, "and she's gonna notice by bath time."  
Fuadi rolled her eyes. "Bath time is hours away. We'll be back by then." She stopped abruptly, causing Sari to run into the back of her.  
"What'd ya do that for?"  
"Shhh." Fuadi watched with curious eyes, Sari looking over her shoulder. A rough looking lioness was walking past them, a large male with a newly grown mane walking beside her.  
"Who's that?" whispered Sari. Fuadi shrugged, continuing to look.  
"Oh no," said Fuadi in distress as she sneezed. The lioness's head furiously looked in their direction, although Sari was sure she couldn't see them. But she would see them soon, because she was heading in their direction.  
"Fuadi, you just got up caught."  
  
The lioness walked over and parted the grass to reveal to cubs, one shaking and another in front standing bravely. "What do we have here?" asked the lionesses as she motioned for the male to come closer. "I know what we have," her voice turned into a growl, "We have two princesses out of their land."  
"Who are you?" cried out Fuadi  
bravely.  
"I'm Zira." The cub still looked confused. "You're father never told you about me?" she still growled, raising an eyebrow. They both shook their head.  
Zira smiled, sitting on her haunches. "Let me inform you. I am Zira, the rightful queen. Not that Nala - your mother," she sneered, "and Scar is the rightful king. Your father murdered him."  
"I don't believe you! Daddy would never do that!" cried out Sari defiantly.  
Zira narrowed her eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about your daddy. Like he killed his father. Then ran away, only to come back and kill my love." Then, as just realizing he was here, looked over at the male she was with. "This," she said, holding out her paw, "is my son, Kovu. He will be King, not Kiara."  
"My sister will be the queen!" yelled Fuadi. Zira hit the child in the jaw with her paw, sending her skidding across the dirt. Sari stood up, teeth showing.  
Zira put a paw in front of her. "If you know what's good for you," she growled quietly, "you wouldn't dare attack me." The cub drew away, her claws retracting.  
"There's a good princess oosie poosie," she said sarcastically. She turned to Kovu. "Catch them, bring them along. What a nice hostage situation this will be." Realizing what Zira meant, the cubs started to run.  
"Mom, get that one!" he said, nodding his head toward Sari, who was running in the opposite direction of her sister. Zira bounded toward the young cub, and quickly caught her and grabbed her by the ear.  
"OW!" screamed Sari as she wriggled, intensifying the pain. Kovu jogged up to Zira, having Fuadi by the scruff of the neck.  
"Don't hurt my sister!" she cried out, trying to get out of Kovu's teeth. Zira dropped the cub and then picked it up by the scruff of the neck, taking off toward the den where the Outsiders lived.  
  
Like? No? Review!  
  
Alyssa 


	3. Souls Torn

A/N: To answer silent reaper's question, yes Fuadi and Sari do mean something. Fuadi means heart, and Safi means bright.  
  
ANOTHER THING: I screwed up the name last chapter, calling her Sari. My stupid spell checker changed it to that, so I appoligize. I'll make sure that it doesn't do it again.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS RATED: PG-13 Chapter 3 - Souls Torn  
  
Safi gulped as Zira circled around both her and Fuadi. "I hope mama notices soon," she whispered shakily.  
"What about your father?" cut in the cubnapper. "He'll notice to, I'm sure. He's so protective over Kiara, he must be the same for you." When Safi nor Fuadi answered, she got in their faces, growling. "I said, what about your father." Her teeth were showing, so jagged and rough looking, making the cubs fear her deeply.  
"He doesn't like us near as much as Kiara," Fuadi whispered, "But he loves us. He'll come for us." Zira smiled.  
"Good. That's what I want him to do!" Zira jumped to the nearest rock, raising above the others. "Simba will come to get his daughters, and we will attack when he is off guard," her voice started to get louder, "we will attack, attack, attack! They will all be DEAD or begging for our MERCY!" The roars coming from the lionesses truely showed their support. Zira smiled, looking at the two shaking cubs.  
  
Simba came to the border, where the lucious Pride Lands me the barren Outlands, his eyes flashing, his pride by his side. "Are you sure they went this way?" he asked the young lioness who had seen the two going this direction. She nodded in response, her eyes searching.  
"Well, then," he sighed, "lets go." His daughters were missing, the only one not, Kiara, hated him for sending Pumba and Timon to watch her on her first hunt. He saw dust fly in a nearby rock crevace. "Let's see what that is."  
He pounded forward and cought up. A cub, dirty and looking as if she was forgotten, running from the large crowd.  
"Where are you from?" asked Nala, the one who had caught the cub to prevent her from running.  
"Let me go, Pride Lander!" she spat, clawing at her captor. She hit, and Nala dropped her in surpise, and the cub crawled into a hole only big enough for a cub. Simba sighed, watching the cub squirm into the hole.  
The roars of lionesses filled their ears. "I know where they are!" he concluded, jumping up the rock walls to the top. There was Zira, roaring still.  
"ZIRA!" he roared, "WHERE ARE MY CUBS?" Zira looked over, first surprised but then smiling.  
"Simba, baby," she said sexily, hopping off of the rock, to the cubs. She stroked Safi, claws digging into her skin. She knew that Simba was out numbered, almost severly, he had not brought all of his pride.  
"Give me the Pride Lands, I'm only asking nicely once." The claws of her assistant lionesses was close, oh so dangerously close, to Safi's neck. An evil smile filled Zira's face with Simba's look of horror, as well as Nala's.  
"No!" he spat, truly certain that she was not capable of killing the cub, concious free.  
Zira breathed deeply, still smiling. "Kill her." With one slash, a cry of the cub, then it lay still. Simba roared loudly, fully crying. "NOOOOOOO!!!" he ran to Safi's side, but the cub was now gone.  
"You!" he roared, the tears streaming down his eyes. Nala collapsed, and Simba continued to roar at her. "You are a tyrant! A no good, dirty tyrant!"  
"If I were YOU, I wouldn't be talking to me in that manner, not with your other twin in my grasp." She pointed over toward the assassin, who now held Fuadi in her paws, the same now bloody claw held to her neck. "Now control your temper, and you will get what you want. I want you to give me the Pride Lands, NOW!"  
"Yes, yes, yes," he sobbed, and he knew he sounded as if he were a coward. He didn't care anymore. "Just let her be free." Zira nodded to her lioness, and she released the cub, but not before leaving a claw mark on her cheek, sure to turn into a scar.  
"Let this remind you never, EVER, to mess with me." Turning on her heels, she picked up the body of Safi and thrust toward Nala, it landing on her paw. The now conscious lionesses fainted again at the sight of her daughter's body.  
Simba picked up Nala, throwing her on her back, carrying a sobbing Fuadi in his mouth, nodding toward a lionesses to pick up the body, the body of his young.  
  
A/N: I know, short, yes. Well, I guess it's the story of Simba's daughter now, eh? Sorry to those who loved Safi =(. Yep.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Annnnnnndddd review! LOL. Muah!  
  
Alyssa 


	4. Grieving

A/N: HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL SORRY FOR SAFI??? LOL j/k I did, but that doesn't mean you have to.  
  
Also, yes I'm stupid. I was thinking of Mufasa as I wrote whatever chapter in whatever story it was when I said that Scar said something along the lines "My brother would not be so stupid." I was thinking of Mufasa. and it was two a.m.! Ahhh! Err.  
  
Chapter 4: Grieving  
  
Simba's Point of View  
  
I looked up at Nala and said something, but for my life could not remember what. She just turned, looked at me, her eyes filled with tears, trails where past ones had fallen, and I felt guilty. I don't know why, I just did. Maybe because I had never wanted to see those beautiful eyes filled with anything but happiness, and she had been through so much already, with Scar and everything, growing up in that horrible environment. I had vowed that I would protect her from any hurt from now on, after I had hurt her so much. So I let myself down, again.  
Some of the lionesses buried Safi away from Pride Rock, near the watering hole. Fuadi was constantly distant, and me nor Nala could find her half of the time. She wondered off, spending a lot of time alone, 'Too much alone time for any cub,' had said Nala.  
As for my grieving, I really didn't. I spent all of my time comforting Nala or looking for Fuadi. So when a concerned lioness asked how I was doing, I was so off guard by the question, I started sputtering until she gave a sympathetic look and left.  
  
End of Point of View  
  
Scar smiled at his pride, the Outsiders, and at the sheer number they had been able to attain. "Simba, Nala, their whole pride is grieving over the death of their 3rd in line princess, Simba's daughter. The time to wage war is upon us! They will be caught up in their grief, they'll never see it coming!" Scar laughed, Zira joining him. A few lionesses looked at each other uneasily, feeling cheap for hitting some lion at their low.  
"Nuka, boy, come out here," Scar said in disgust when he did not see his cub. "NUKA!"  
"Right here father!" came the obedient call of his son, scurrying up toward him. Scar smiled at Zira's abdomen, hoping it would produce a better looking, a stronger cub as her.  
"You're dismissed!" the King called out, and the lionesses parted ways, off to sunbathe. Zira, noticing her mate looking at her stomach, nuzzled him contently.  
"Daaad," whined the cub, "What did you want?"  
"He wanted to know where you were, hopefully not being an idiot as you usually are," Zira said nastily, looking up to Scar for approval. He smiled and she focused her attention back on the cub. "Now go," she said, shoving him roughly with her paw.  
"Moooom," he complained as he tumbled a bit, then gathered himself and climbed down the rock rapidly. Zira's attention was diverted to something moving, still in the Pride Lands, but very close to the border.  
She jumped off the rock, motioning for a couple lionesses to follow her. Nuka started to follow to, but she snarled at him, and he retracted, grumbling something. Zira roared out. "Who's there?" It took off, and she smelled who it was. The other twin.  
"How stupid are these Pride Landers?" she called out, running full burst toward her.  
  
Fuadi gasped when she heard the soft talking of lionesses. She looked around, amazed at how her daze had led her almost out of the Pride Lands. She quickly started running home, but then suddenly someone was running behind her.  
  
She had to think, quick.  
  
She ran, getting toward, hearing whoever it was gaining on her quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. The cheetah clan! Surely, they would help her, or would they? She ran in their direction, trying to roar but all that came out was a pitiful mewing sound. But one of them picked up on it, and looked up quickly. She recognized Ruya, leader of the Cheetah Clan, eyeing her with suspicion.  
Fuadi dared to look back, to see who her follower was. Suddenly emerging from the thick grasses she had come out of, was Zira.  
"Ruya, help!" she yelled as continued to run. Ruya sent a signal to his clan, and they were all lined up, charging toward Zira and her two lionesses.  
Zira, seeing she was outnumbered severely, roared, defeated, and turned back to the Outlands, stopping once to turn. "You would think you wouldn't be so stupid, after watching your sister die. You Pride Landers," she sneered, turning to go back to her home.  
Fuadi just stood, shaking, wanting to kick herself in the tail for having dazed off so badly.  
  
"She was WHERE?" roared Simba, pacing.  
"Calm down, my friend," said Ruya soothingly. "We saved her."  
"But what if you hadn't been so dangerously close to the border also?" he cried out, staring daggers at Fuadi for a moment as he paced. Nala sat silently, her eyes watching her mate pace.  
"Well, let's not think about that," replied Ruya, "She's safe - That's all that matters." Simba nodded slightly, still pacing. Ruya looked with a heavy heart. "You know, if you never give Fuadi or Kiara the space they need, alone, off of Pride Rock, they won't turn out right."  
Simba gave him a look that meant death. "Ruya, it is NONE of your business how I raise my daughters!"  
Ruya bowed low, "Yes, your majesty, King Simba." Simba was instantly regrettable.  
"Ruya, I told you not to call me that, please, my friend, don't."  
"Very well, sire."  
"None of that, either," he knew had maybe lost a friend. He swallowed, wishing he could turn back time.  
"I understand that you are going through a difficult time, Simba, but no need for the angry words. I know exactly how you feel." Simba grimaced, remembering that Ruya's mate and their three cubs, triplets, had died in the stampede, the stampede that had also taken his father.  
"Of course," he said hoarsely, and nodded toward him. "Thank you for bringing Fuadi home, safely."  
"No problem Simba," the cheetah grinned, "Have you met my, em, new mate?" Simba shook his head, disbelieving that Ruya had gotten over his last mate, true love if he might add, and find a new mate. "Her name's Malakia. Mala for short."  
"Malakia? Baby?" Ruya laughed at him.  
"Her mother knew it would be her last cub, for she was old, and so she named her baby, the baby of her family." Simba laughed also.  
"I will have to meet Malakia sometime." Ruya nodded.  
"Come by sometime and I'm sure she would be glad to see you. But I must be off, I am to give away my leadership." Simba looked at him, stunned, which caused the cheetah to laugh.  
"I'm getting old, Simba. I was the leader at a very early age, almost exactly when you were born. Now, it is time to give it to my son. Like I said, drop by some time." he hopped down to a rock, working his way down. "Goodbye, friend."  
  
A/N: What do you think? It's a bit drawn out for my taste, but that's because I don't know what to do with it. Suggestions, please? Either put it in the review or e-mail me at and if you could, please put in the subject lines "Suggestions for Simba's Daughters"  
  
ALSO: I have a new fan fiction website (Still under construction) !!! Thanks,  
  
Alyssa 


	5. Joining the Outlanders

1Chapter 5 - Joining the Outlanders

"Fuadi, please, come talk to us. We're family!" cried out Nala to her daughter, rushing forward. Fuadi pinned her ears to her head.

"I don't even like you guys! Or this pride! Just leave me alone!" she cried out, running toward the water hole. Simba got up to chase her but Nala put her paw in front of her.

"Just give her more time," she said softly, "She'll come around, I'm sure." The cub disappeared from sight and the King sighed, licking his mate's cheek absentmindedly. "I know how you're feeling, Simba, but you have to understand it's even worse for her. She was Safi's best friend and twin. That's a strong bond."

"I know," he muttered, turning and entering the cave

=–=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Fuadi had a plan. It may involve her parent's hating her forever, but she didn't care anymore. They had never paid any attention to her before, why suddenly now after her sister died? She started to cry again, but then came near the boundaries of the Outlands and Pride lands. "ZIRA!" she called out, not caring if she decided to murder her.

Zira rushed forward, her teeth bared. "What are you doing here? Didn't you learn you're lesson last time, princess?"

"I've come," she swallowed, not sure if she should, "to ask if I could join you, the Outlanders." Zira took it in, then smiled, rubbing her paw on the top of her head.

"But of course," she smiled, "Not getting along with your parents?"

"Never have," she responded defiantly. Zira smiled wider, noticing the muscles on the young cub, knowing she would grow to be a wonderful lioness.

"I'll take you under my wing. I'll teach you the ropes. I'll let you in on our plans." Zira smiled as the cub stood tall, smiling brightly. "Go on and play, now, with my son, Kovu, and my daughter, Vitani." As she ran off, Zira smiled broadly and sat on her haunches. "And," she added quietly, nobody to hear but her, "I'll teach you how to kill, so you can eliminate your mommy and daddy."

-------------------------------------------------

Simba paced nervously, Nala watching the land with anxious eyes. "Where could she be?" questioned the King outloud. "She should be back right now." He paused, looking out toward the sky. "ZAZU!"

The hornbill flew over his head and landed by his feet, bowing stiffly. "Yes, Simba?"

"Please look for Fuadi. She should be back by now."

"Yes, sire," he responded, taking flight into the sunset. Nala walked over to Simba's side, watching Zazu search for her daughter.

"I can't believe she left for this long," the Queen said quietly, sitting down. Simba continued to pace. "Simba, stop! You're making me sick! Just calm down, okay? Nothing's going to happpen."

"That's what we thought about Safi!" he choked, turning. Nala's chin quivered, as she finally saw him stop pacing, facing her, his eyes full of tears.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she said quietly, and then started sobbing. Simba used his tounge to clean her face of her tears, when Zazu flew back again.

"Your majesty, I looked all through the Pride Lands. I didn't find her." Simba roared out, wanting to strike the bird, but controlling himself.

"Go get the lionesses to form a search party. NOW!" he roared again.

"Simba! Control yourself, you don't have the right to roar at Zazu like that! It's not his fault we have a rebel daughter." Simba growled at Nala, questioning her to say something else. But Nala did not, just gave him a bad look, and turned on her back paws and walked away to help Zazu gather the lionesses.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nala flipped onto the den's rock floor, defeated. Her cub was missing, her other cub was dead, and Kiara was now engaged to Kovu. Although she was happy for Kiara, she felt as if her life was falling apart. Simba lay down carefully beside her.

Later, around midnight, Simba turned over to his side. "Are you asleep, Nala?" he asked quietly. Nala turned over to face him.

"No," she said flatly, "How can I sleep without knowing if Fuadi's alright? Without hugging her goodnight?" she started to cry once again, and Simba craddled her in his paws, until they both finally fell into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I had to break it here 'cause.... well you'll see! Yeah! XOXO Thanks for reviewing, and for those who review ALL of my stories, a triple thanks! I wouldn't be writing without you! (Well, maybe I would lol. But just not posting it.)

Alyssa


	6. Encounering the Outlanders

1Chapter 6 - Encountering the Outlanders.

PG-13 - For violence.

Nala looked over to the south, toward the Outlands. A loud roar filled the air. "Mom," Kiara started, standing next to her. Kovu also walked to her side, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," she said softly, her ears perking in interest, "but I have a feeling they're here to fight. Assemble the lionesses Kovu, and Kiara, get your father," she ordered, her eyes never leaving the large group of lionesses coming toward her.

From what she had gathered, it would be an even, lioness to lioness fight if the numbers she had counted were correct. There was the noise of padding paws on a rock surface, and she turned around to see her mate.

"What's going on?" Simba asked breathlessly as he ran to her side.

"Look," she said, her paw pointing to the oncoming lionesses.

"Zira," he growled, running back to the den then down the rock. "LIONESSES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" he roared, "OUTLANDERS IN THE PRIDE LANDS!" Nala followed him, running, and soon the lionesses were assembled in a half circle around Simba. "Zira has found more followers and has decided to attack us. We must fight to protect our PRIDE!" He roared the last word, and the lionesses roared back. "Line up!"

The lionesses formed four lines of six, and Simba smiled at there speed of assembiling. "Let's march," he said, taking his place in the front of the four lines. Nala was in the first spot, followed by Sarabi, being she was the former queen, and then lionesses in accodance to their rank in the pride.

"Where's Kiara?" she asked frantically, turning this way and that. She had lost two children, and she would NOT lose three. She intended to tell her to stay behind.

Simba turned around. "KIARA?" he roared, but no answer came back. "Nala, we can't wait. We have to go," he said, walking briskly back to the front to lead them. Nala sighed, looking once more at Pride Rock for any signs of her daughter. Seeing none, she turned and marched in line with the paws of the rest of the lionesses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nala frowned as she saw she had to fight the young Vitani. She was about he same age as Kiara, and was not bad. She was just misled and brainwashed by Zira. Nala turned to see what Zira would say, her face set in a angry frown.

"You may have taken my son, but I will NOT allow you to take SCAR'S kingdom! It was his rightfully, you ran away! You're a coward, and don't deserve spit!" Nala gasped at the last sentence, wanting to tell her off, but Simba, knowingly, looked back at her and shook his head.

"You didn't even deserve Scar, as horrible and nasty as he was," he roared, "And you don't deserve what I'm about to give you, but I'm giving it to you as a present!" he roared, spitting on her paw. Zira howled in surprise, then showed her teeth and charged at him.

Nala went at Vitani. Some of the Pride Lander's lionesses were trying to fight two, as was Nala when another lioness joined Vitani.

"STOP!" someone roared, and everyone looked up to see Kiara and Kovu, side by side.

"Kiara," Nala hissed, her ears pinned "Go away from here!"

"No mom! Don't you see, this is wrong."

"What is wrong, is what Zira is trying to do!" Simba growled, "NOW GO KIARA, BEFORE I BITE YOU!" Kiara shrank back, never hearing a threat from her father. "I'm sorry, Ki-"Zira tackled Simba's side, knocking him on his side, his head hitting a rock, blood forming into a little puddle.

"ZIRA!" roared Nala, tackling her. As Zira came close to death at the paws of the Queen, three lionesses tackled Nala at the same time on her right side, causing her to go skidding on the ground.

"MOM!" roared Kiara, jumping on one of the lionesses attacking her mother. Kiara was attacked by another three lionesses. Bodies of fallen fighters filled the ground.

AFTERWARD

The Pride Landers won, barely. There was only six remaining lionesses and Kovu, all from the Pride Lands. Kiara, Nala, and Simba received death sooner or later from the battle. Kovu was forced to choose another Queen and produced five healthy cubs. The Pride is growing yet again, and will survive from another one of its countless near death experiences to the Pride.

The end.

A/N: Yes, I didn't plan on ending this so soon, but I want to do a script on TLK, soooo I have to end a story. This one was chosen cause I kind of hate it =). I should have never started it, but all well.

Also, I'm going to be in the place of this story doing a TLK3 instead! Anddddd it's going to be a script, because I've always wanted to write one! So it will be out soon!


End file.
